


Time is Black

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quote that his father used to say has haunted James and scares Robbie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Black

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song time is black by the epic band candle mass.  
> This is my first ever fan fiction it may be a bit short but I hope u like it anyway :)

Robbie looked at James with a puzzled frown. He got up to pat James on the shoulder to ask if he was ok and to which James replied with 

" Time is black my father used to say "

A confused Robbie continued to look at his sergeant 

" He said that time is short, time is endless "

Robbie began to panic as he listened to his sergeant talk

" Time heals nothing , time is dangerous, time is your enemy "

Robbie wanted to stop his sergeant saying anymore but before he could James continued 

" Time follows you everywhere you go , Time counts your every step , Time is a black hole that consumes your every hour , minute and second of your life"

At this point Robbie's hands were shaking he didn't want to hear anymore of this he got up to leave when James said his last words 

" Time continues to count down closer to your grave ... until it finally stops!"

Robbie stared at James and couldn't help wondering if all that James had just said was about James's life.

The end


End file.
